A Moment Too Late
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: After the fight with the life-draining tree, the six Saint Beasts are faced with troubling thoughts. An angel ordered to kill innocents. The Suzaku hated by his own. Memories lost, memories gained. What makes a person? What breaks a person? RxL SxY yaoi
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Heylo everyone. I'm sosososposososososososo sorry about the hideously long delay. But here's a new fic, so hopefully you'll forgive me...a little.

...or...not...*runs away as sharp objects start flying in her direction*

Anywho, here's the lowdown:

**FYI:** The parts in the very beginning are mostly direct quotes from episode 5 of the Kouin Jojishi Tenshitan anime. Everything else is a uniquie twist.

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I'm only going to say this once so... *takes deep breath* I do not own Saint Beast the OVAs, animes, characters, etc. This is a FANfiction, that means it was written by a FAN for fellow FANS. In other words, it is a unique spin that I made up. Kapish?

**Prologue**

The six Saint Beasts stared at the crater that had once been a monstrous, life eating tree. A single, small being lay unmoving at the very bottom.

"Isn't he an angel?" Shin whispered in shock.

No one answered. Silence reigned as the group made their way down the incline toward the person. At first glance, Luca would have guessed the figure was dead, but the faintest of moans belied that. Yuda knelt and with intense care, turned the prone form over and cradled it against his own.

"What is it?" he asked gently, brushing stray strands of hair away from the bruised and scratched face.

"…the heart's…darkness…" a faint, breathless voice murmured. "…the…promise…with…you…take away…thousands of lives…on earth…"

"Take away? Thousands of lives?" Luca asked, landing gracefully on the ground, his great, silver wings folding protectively over the fallen angel.

"Were you ordered?" Yuda demanded, sudden fear and despair colored by fury tinged his words.

But the broken and battered angel didn't respond. His eyes had glued themselves to Luca; or, more specifically, Luca's wings. Orbs of molten gold widened as a shaky hand slowly reached up in a weak and sadly pathetic attempt to touch the feathers.

"…so…beautiful…" he whispered. Tears watering his eyes and a small smile tugged at his lips.

Shin knelt by Yuda while Gai and Gou stood back both intent on the events before them and on the watch for newcomers. Luca couldn't take the sad longing and hopelessness in those tearful eyes. Tenderly, he clasped the cold, trembling hand in his own warm, steady one and lowered his wing so the semiconscious being could touch his feathers. The moment those cold fingers came into contact with the soft feathers the smile that had tugged at the angel's lips a moment before now lit up his face.

"…silver…wings…" the pale figure whispered in awe. "…my…yellow…" With those words, the smile faded. "…yellow for…coward…" The tears that until that moment had remained contained in the broken angel's eyes, spilled over and down his cheeks.

Luca's eyes narrowed at the slight figure's words. "Yellow? Your- What are yellow?" He tightened his grip on the slender hand in his. His wine red eyes flashed to Yuda's watery blue.

"Does he mean wings? Wings? Do you have wings?" Gai asked, kneeling opposite Shin.

"What's your name?" Yuda asked, drawing the dimming eyes back to his.

"…name…my…my name…"

Yuda nodded. "Can you do that? Can you tell me?"

After a few false starts, the weak voice came again. "…Rei…" Then, with that, molten gold eyes closed, fluttery breath calmed and evened out, and the cool body slumped against Yuda's muscular chest, his hand still clasped in Luca's.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, hope that worked. Now, on to chapter 1. *rubs hands together and goes to post next chappy*

**Rate and Review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Touching, really, but seriously, shouldn't we be delivering this heap of trash to Zeus?"

"Hush, Shiva. He may have killed innocents, but he's still an angel. And…" Yuda brushed his fingers against the figure's slender throat, "he's still alive. Which means we're taking him back to Heaven's Palace."

"What! Yuda-"

"-is right, Shiva," Gou interrupted, causing the violet haired angel's attention to snap to him. "If this angel was ordered to kill all these people, we need to find out by whom. And not to mention why."

The violet eyed angel huffed and folded his arms in frustration. "I'm just saying that our job here's done and we should turn in this..." his lips curled in disgust, "murderer over to be punished. Maybe if he's lucky, he'll be sent to the Forest of Darkness. If that place really exists, that is," he added as an afterthought.

"Shiva!"

Immediately, the feisty angel went from defensive to submissive at Yuda's commanding tone. "Gou, is anyone coming?"

The two-colored eyed angel darted to the lip of the crater to stare out at the surrounding lands before turning back and calling back a negative reply. "We're alone."

"Good. Let's go then."

"Ah, Yuda. Could I carry him? I can get him to the Healing Ward quicker-" Luca began.

"There's no need to explain, Luca. Here, careful," the red haired angel answered, handing the pale, unconscious form to his friend and comrade.

Then they disappeared in a flash if light only to reappear just outside Heaven's Palace. Almost immediately, Luca spread his wings and took flight. Gai, Gou, Yuda, Shin, and Shiva hurried after him on foot. When they arrived in the Healing Ward, Shin began stripping the sleeping angel, being careful of bruises and cuts. Gai heated up water to clean the blood and grim from the broken angel's body while Luca hesitantly looked to Yuda before rushing off the gather blankets. Gou and Yuda assisted where they were needed and Shiva simply stood in the door, a look of ill hidden contempt written all over his face.

Shin tried to be gentle as he cleaned the sleeping angel's wounds. But no matter how gentle he was, the patient would still flinch and whimper in pain. When the cuts were cleaned, Yuda would lean in and kiss them, effectively healing them.

Gou turned to Luca when he was free to do so and asked, "What did you read?"

The white haired angel met Gou's blue and red eyes with confusion before it cleared in understanding and he sighed. "I'm not sure. It was a mesh of many different emotions and fractured thoughts. None of it was very clear."

"What did you get?" the other pressed.

"I got fear, shame, pain, sadness, regret… Like I said, it was a hodge-podge of emotions. Even I had a hard time deciphering them. He's confused and he feels betrayed. That's all I can say for sure."

Shiva rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well, while you're all treating a _murderer_, I'm going to go report our success to Zeus."

"Yes, do that. But, I'd appreciate it if you left out the fact that the _murderer_ is here," Yuda instructed.

Shiva hesitated a moment before surrendering to the other's wishes. "And if he brings it up?"

"Tell him the situation is under control." Sky blue eyes pierced the other angels until the violet pair lowered in acknowledgement.

"I'll be back soon."

Once Shiva was gone, Gai exploded. "Oh, I HATE that…that…_person_!" No one answered out loud, but it was clear that Gai's sentiment was universally agreed upon.

"So now what?" Gou asked to anyone in particular.

It was Shin who responded. "We let him sleep. I suggest we take turns watching him in case he wakes up. I'll take the first watch."

"No, I will."

All eyes turned to the white haired angel who had spoken. "I'll stay with him. What should I do if he wakes up?"

Shin pushed his glasses up his nose habitually. "Try to give him some water. Yuda, could you make some warm soup? Thank you. If you can, see if you can get our newfound friend to eat. But don't force it on him. The most important thing right now is for him to sleep and regain his strength. All we can do is watch and pray."

The group nodded in compliance to Shin's gentle orders before they left. Each took one last glance at the figure sleeping on the bed, and Yuda almost casually brushed his hand against Luca's. Wine red eyes met blue in silent acquiesce. Then he was alone.

Turning to the sleeping figure, he moved to sit in the chair recently vacated by Shin. For the first time, he really _looked_ at the patient. Long, light purple locks tumbled down to the angel's waist. He knew from memory that those eyes, now closed in sleep, were a soft amber. But for some reason, his mind refused to focus on anything except for the idea of yellow wings sprouting from the sleeping angel's back for very long.

Wings. Could it be that he wasn't the only angel in Heaven with full grown wings? Maybe. Just maybe. But he refused to allow his hopes to grow too much on the off chance that he had misunderstood or read too much into the sleeping person's fractured sentences.

"Rei."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go, It is now...*glances at clock on computer*...1am and I have an 8:30am Calculus 2 class to get to tomorrow so, I'm off to bed.

**Rate and Review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, all I can do is apologize profusely for the delay. My earlier excuse (school, classes, hw, etc) was not valid this whole week. I had school on Monday, but then the rest of the week, school was closed due to a foot of snow and ice. So basically, I've had almost a full week to write and update but…I had writer's block, I had blank-paper-phobia, and I'm now seriously behind on hw cuz I didn't do it when I had the chance. I played in the snow in subzero temperatures. Yes, I'm serious.

So, I hope y'all'll accept this longer chapter as my apology. And _you_ **KuroNekoShoujo**, you'd better update soon as well. I've updated, now it's your turn. *winks*

**Warnings:** …um…um…chicken…*looks around awkwardly* What? It's true. Just read the chapter to see what I mean. Oh, and by the way, I got this idea from **Mrstoasthead. **Nice idea friend. Hope you don't mind me using it. ;)

**Chapter 2**

Rey stirred in his sleep as vague dreams of betrayal and horrified expressions on people's faces. He woke with a jerk but did not cry out. Tears slipped down his face as swiftly fading memories left a strange emptiness in his heart that could not be filled, but instead an intense sadness filled his heart. He felt as if his spirit had been trampled, torn, and ripped to shreds over and over again. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember why.

He glanced over to his right and saw someone sitting there. The person had long silvery white hair tied back in a long ponytail and held away from his face by a teal turban. Teal robes hung from the handsome form in simple elegance. The person was leaning back against a chair, obvious asleep. Something about the beautiful person pulled at him.

But a gentle tapping to his left drew his attention.

Luca woke slowly, still held by the bonds of sleep. When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that the purple haired angel was no longer lying on the bed. Jerking up from his seat as a sudden spear of fear raced through his blood. His blood red eyes darted about before settling on a beautiful figure seated on the window sill, the glass windows thrown open.

His breath caught at the sight. The other angel was sitting on the sill with his ankles crossed and his left arm held up to accommodate a young barn owl. Those glittering amber eyes smiled softly while his right arm caressed the owl's feathers all the while listening to the quiet hoots and whistles the bird emanated.

Luca blinked as he released his pent up breathe. The sudden gasp drawing the attention of the other angel who whirled to face him, a startled expression on his face. The owl reacted to the sudden movement by spreading wing and flying away. The amber eyed angel reached out to call the bird back but slumped when the bird was no longer within sight. Then he turned back to Luca, distrust and fear evident in his eyes.

Holding out a placating hand, Luca slowly stood from his chair and made his way to the frightened angel. He was vaguely surprised the other had made it to the window, let alone open it _and_ call an owl to him. Only Shiva could do that, but even then the birds came reluctantly.

"Easy," Luca whispered. "I won't hurt you. My name is Luca. I'm an angel, as are you."

"Angel?" the wounded angel repeated just as quietly. His golden eyes followed the silver angel's every movement with suspicion. He wanted desperately to flee but he couldn't move. He was rooted to the sill on which he sat. His muscles twitched with strain and a gentle warmth blossomed between his shoulder blades just waiting to be released.

Luca stopped when he was finally within arm's reach of the stranger. He stretched out his hand and said, "You should return to bed. You're hurt. I have some soup if you think you can eat it. Shin made it and he's a fairly decent cook." Luca winced slightly as he said that. True Shin could cook, but he wasn't necessarily good at it.

Molten gold eyes narrowed in caution and glanced over to the bowl on the bedside table. Returning his gaze to the entreating angel before him, he nodded and gingerly took the welcoming hand in his.

The other hand was warm and soft with the occasional callus here and there. Borrowing the other angel's –Luca's- strength, Rey pulled himself to his feet and carefully made his way back to the bed. When he was comfortable, he took the offered soup and sniffed it. It smelled good enough and it had broccoli, carrots, and some sort of meat in it. White meat from the look of it, but he couldn't place it. Glancing up at Luca for assurance, he took a spoonful and slipped it in his mouth.

Then immediately spit it out and threw the bowl across the room.

Luca had barely enough time to register surprise before he was suddenly tackled by a furious angel with glowing amber eyes. Slender, deceptively delicate hands locked onto Luca's throat and squeezed as a cold voice shouted, "How dare you! How could you! How could you do this to me? What did I do to you? Who are you? Why would you trick me into eating that? How could you trick me into eating my friends!"

Luca wrestled with the strangling hands, all the while reading the other angel's whirling emotions and listening to his furious demands. Betrayal, hurt, self-hatred, and fear colored by blind fury were the dominating emotions he felt. They raged in the other angel and rushed into him with almost overpowering strength. But he pushed those thoughts aside as he finally wrenched the slender hands from his neck and rolled so he was now sitting astride the still flailing angel.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. "What is it? Calm down and tell me what's wrong!"

"What's wrong? What's WRONG! You tricked me! I trusted you and you tricked me!" the beautiful creature beneath him responded, tears brimming in those glistening eyes.

"How? Calm down, and tell me how," Luca said as he systematically caught his attackers wrists and pinned them on either side of Rey's head, studiously ignoring the way the slender hips beneath him continued to rise and twist.

By then, the other had heard the outcry and had come rushing. Judas was the first to arrive followed by a flustered Shin. Gou and Gai arrived next with Shiva taking up the rear having only just come back from Zues' shrine.

"Luca!" Judas called as he rushed to his friend's side, only to be stopped by and abrupt order.

"No! Let me handle it."

Surprised by Luca's demand but trusting in the other's ability to handle the situation, he held back. Shiva pushed to the front of the group to stand by Judas, his purple eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Listen to me," Luca said quietly.

"No! Let go of me! Let GO!"

"LISTEN to me!" Instantly, the writhing angel slowed his frantic struggles and glared up at Luca. His small chest heaved in exertion and tears made carved wet trails down pink blotched cheeks. Long, purple locks lay splayed out on the pillow around Rey's face.

"Now, what did I do to upset you? Tell me. Tell me so I don't do it again," Luca commanded softly, never loosening his hold on Rey's wrists, not trusting the other angel that far quite yet.

Amber eyes glared at him for several breathes. "You tricked me."

"How? Tell me how?"

"You were going to let me eat that," Rey growled, literally shaking with rage.

"…excuse me?"

"You were going to let me eat that!" Rey repeated, jerking his hips in a vain attempt to push Luca off.

"You mean the soup?" Luca asked incredulously.

"Yes!"

After a few moments of awkward silence, Luca snorted. Then he fell over laughing. He was quickly joined by the others. Even Shiva snickered in derision.

Rey, however, blushed deeply in embarrassment and hurt. They were laughing at him. They were laughing at him. They almost let him eat one of his friends, and they were laughing at him. To his face.

That was too much.

He snarled and pushed Luca off him before kicking him off the bed. He would have jumped down to beat the other angel if his arms weren't suddenly pinned to his sides by a pair of strong, muscular arms. He was pressed against a strong, well defined chest that dwarfed his slender, dancer-like form.

He struggled, but know it was useless. Until he heard a screech. Jerking his head up in sudden hope, he was greeted by the sight of his owl friend darting through the open window on silent wings. He ducked just in time to feel the grip on him loosen as his former captor was glomped by a young, feisty owl.

Gou batted at the winged creature trying not to hurt it but at the same time trying to get it to backoff.

"Shiva! Tell it to stop!" Gai crowed.

"Begone, filthy bird. You're not welcome here. Begone!" the Suzaku commanded.

But instead of obeying, the owl turned its attention to _him._ Shiva soon had his hands full trying to ward away a furious fowl. Then the owl's screeches were suddenly joined by caws and tweets as a flock of ravens and wrens added their wings and talons to the attack. Shiva couldn't believe it! He was the Suzaku, ordained by Zeus himself! These birds should be obeying his every command and yet they fought him. They _fought _him!

Filthy vermin.

Then as suddenly as it started, it was over. Silence fell in the chamber. Nothing but a few stray feathers marked the birds' previous presence. Everything was still. Too still.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Shin called.

The purple haired angel who had started this whole mess was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there we are. Chapter 2. I hope to update again soon, but college comes first. I'm paying out-of-state tuition for that and this is free. Money stuff comes first…even if I hate it. Well, it's now 3:15 in the morning and I'm going to bed. Nighty-night. :OZZZZzzz...

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yes, yes. Here it is.

**FYI:** The lines between Shiva and the demon in the Forest of Darkness are directly from the anime.

**Warnings:** …can't think of anything at the moment.

**Chapter 3**

He hadn't even realized what he was doing before his friends had flown in and fought off the strangers. All he knew was that the one with the white hair, Luc, had tricked him into eating that...that…horrible stuff. He felt like a cannibal. He'd want to throw up when he tasted it. The soup itself wasn't bad, it was what was inside it.

One of his friends had been killed, cooked, and served to him as innocently as you please and he had…he had… Tears streamed down his face. He was lucky he'd caught himself when he had. If he hadn't then things might not have turned out as well as they had, relatively speaking of course.

If he had eaten the flesh of a bird he would never have forgiven himself, plus his ability to communicate with his winged companions would leave him. Plus it just tasted horrible. It felt like he was eating a part of himself. He couldn't take that.

He blinked away the tears, clearing his vision somewhat and forced himself to focus on where he was going. His hideous yellow wings were outspread allowing him to glide gracefully over the swiftly moving land beneath him. He hated using his disgusting wings, they reminded of things he'd much rather have left buried.

He knew from the feel of the air around him that he was in Heaven, as it was called by the servants of Zeus.

Zeus, that hateful, monstrous, controlling, bastard! After all Rei had ever done for him, all he got back was betrayal. He'd even sent those 'angels' out to kill him for something he was doing at Zeus' order, however much it killed him inside. But he couldn't find it in his heart to fight his lord, and by the time he did…it was too late. He'd already fallen.

But he couldn't stay here in Heaven. Zeus' control was too strong here. He could go to the Goddess Hera. She was kind and caring. Perhaps she could be of assistance. He'd often gone to her to express his doubts and fears as Zeus' orders had become more and more disturbing.

Leaning to the right, he flapped his wings once and sped away toward the Goddess' temple.

**XxX**

"Well, that went well," Gou announced sarcastically. "Care to enlighten us, Luca?"

But for once, the white haired angel appeared just as confused as the rest of them. "I'm not sure really. He seemed fine if a bit skittish, but he was willing to take my hand and try to eat something. He was fine until he ate the soup. What did you put in it Shin?"

Shin blushed. "Nothing unusual. Just, um, some broccoli, carrots, onions, chicken, and some celery."

"Don't worry, Shin. I wasn't accusing you of anything, I was just curious. Maybe he…" Luca struggled a moment before sighing heavily and shrugging in defeat. "I have no idea," he admitted.

Yuda wrapped an arm around Shin reassuringly just as Shiva put in his part. "Well, now you've done it. Now we have a runaway murderer on the loose in Heaven. Fabulous. What am I supposed to tell Zeus?"

"Zeus?" Gou asked suspiciously.

Shiva glanced at him. "Yes, Zeus. He asked about the angel and I told him we had it under control. What do I say now?"

"I'll inform him," Yuda answered. "It's my duty as leader. The rest of you, keep an eye out for our new friend. He can't have gotten far."

"I'll go. It's my fault anyway," Shin offered, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"It wasn't your fault, Shin. That guy's just rude, that's all. I mean, I eat your food all the time and I don't go punching people when I don't like it," Gai spoke up.

"W-Well, thank you Gai…I think. Still, I would like to be the one to go. Maybe I can get through to him."

"Alright, but let Luca go with you. He can search by air while you look on the ground. Luca, if you find him, tell Shin," Yuda ordered. The red eyed angel nodded, spread his wings and left. "The rest of you, I suggest you take it easy for a while."

"And what if you-know-who comes?" Gai asked snidely.

"If Pandora comes, Gou'll deal with it. Until then, hope and pray. Come Shin." With that, Yuda placed an arm around Shin's shoulders and led him out of the room. Gou and Gai followed after leaving Shiva to fume.

_Honestly, did Yuda have to treat Shin like that? It was his fault after all. Coddling him won't help any. Yuda, why can't you treat me that way, just once. I can give you so much more than _he _can,_ Shiva lamented mentally.

He sighed, violet locks falling to hide his face. He had to think. After a moment or two, he turned on his heel and walked out as well and headed toward the garden. He needed to think, and fume.

Making his way to the garden, he couldn't seem to clear his head. Thoughts of Shin and Yuda together raged. Memories of their shared embraces, Shin's oh-so-obvious blushes, they burned holes in the angel's mind.

_Shin is an angel whose skill is inferior to mine. To care for someone who is weaker than me…_

_Shin, if you weren't here, my heart wouldn't be stirred up like this. Yuda, the one that is fit for you is me!_

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't even notice the subtle change in his surroundings.

_Shin, if he weren't here…_

**Shin, if he weren't here…** echoed a strange voice.

Snapped out of his revere, Shiva jerked and looked around in surprise and no little distress at the forest that surrounded him. He knew this place, and yet didn't. It was the same as the one he been walking in, and yet…there was something wrong. The light here wasn't the pure, white moonlight of moments ago. It was an eerie reddish.

"This is…There's such a place in Heaven?" he murmured in shock.

Frog croaked, as did the strange voice as it laughed. Annoyed, Shin turned toward the voice and beheld a strange, cloaked being. It was hunched over and no part of it was visible to the naked eye, but the waves it gave out were positively disturbing. "I was waiting for you, beautiful angel," it ground out.

Caught off guard, Shiva backed away. "What are you?"

"Don't look at me with such discriminating eyes," it said, suddenly moving to the edge of what had been a crystal clear creek and what a now a mud bed. "Welcome, to the Forest of Darkness."

"…what?"

"I was waiting for an angel who had darkness in their heart to come. I've lost count as to how long I've waited," it moaned advancing toward Shiva who intern backed away in disgust and no little fear. It coughed then looked up, meeting Shiva purple orbs with its own slanted, yellow eyes. It's face was a shriveled green stretched over a triangular snout. A green claw rose and beckoned the angel closer.

"Come closer. It's been hundreds of years since I've seen such a beautiful angel's face.

"How dirty! Don't touch me!" Shiva hollered, wrenching his wrist from the vicinity of the disgusting claw that reached for him.

"Please don't say that," the creature begged.

"Don't touch me," Shiva repeated, shaking now as the waves of evil began to take hold of him.

"But you came here," the creature reminded him. "Even though we look different, we are the same. I'm on your side, you know."

That caught the angel's attention.

"Hey, can you get me out of this forest? If you can, I'll make your wish come true," it asked, glancing slyly as it cast its net.

"My…wish…?"

Nodding, the creature murmured, yellow eyes glowing, "There's someone bothering you, right?"

**XxX**

His back ached. Every beat of his wings felt like daggers driving into his skin. But he was almost there. Just a little farther. He could see Her temple. Almost there. Almost there. Up, down. Up, down, up, down, up, glide, up down, lean, up, down, up, dow…

No use. He was too tired, hungry, thirsty, and the sun beat down on his back. He started losing altitude yet still he continued beating his wings, forcing himself forward. He was dizzy; he hadn't flown this far without stopping in so long. He hadn't flown period in so long he was out of practice.

There! He could see it. The Goddess's Council Chamber. Just a few thousand feet more. Two thousand. One thousand. Nine hundred. Seven hundred fifty. Five hundred feet. Ten more flaps.

_Please, if you can hear me dear Goddess, help me!_ he prayed desperately.

Then next thing he knew, he collapsed on the mosaic floor of the Goddess's temple gasping for breath. His yellow wings splayed out around him limply. He registered the cries of surprise his arrival initiated then fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe! Did it. ^_-

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Long chapter. Yay!

**FYI:** The lines that are recognizable are from the anime.

**Warnings:** Some violence. And yes, **KuroNekoShoujo**, there is bishi-abuse in here. This would be a brief glimpse of my sadistic side…coupled by the fact that it's now midnight. -_- Gosh, I hate this. I still have hw to do that due tomorrow. *facepalms* Epic fail.

**Chapter 4**

When Rei woke up, he was snuggled in a bed and wrapped in a soft, down blanket. The Goddess Hera sat by his side, her hand resting on his forehead. "Welcome back, Rei. You had me worried there. You arrived so dramatically, so unlike you my shy little Rei."

The purple haired angel managed a smile before rolling over on his side and pushing himself up. "My Goddess," he whispered, his head bowed. "Can you…hold me, please?" he asked, his body shaking.

The Goddess's eyes saddened. "Of course, Rei. Come here." And so Hera held the weeping angel and listened as he told his story from beginning to end. Her hatred for her husband growing with each word the gentle angel cried.

"Please." Hera looked down to her little ward as he spoke. "Please, Goddess, where can I go? Where can I hide from Him? Please, tell me," he begged.

She sighed. "I don't-" She jerked suddenly as she felt the balance of the world tip, and brought an idea to her. "Rei, hear me. I can give you back your strength, but only for a time. If I do this, you must promise me something."

Rei leaned back and stared at the Goddess with hope in his sad eyes. "Anything," he promised.

"Go to the Holy Summit and pass the challenges there. You must do this. Trust me, Rei. You _can_ do this," she reassured the little angel as he suddenly paled and almost seemed to collapse in on himself. "Rei," she place two fingers under the angel's chin and lifted it so their eyes met, "trust me."

After a moment, Rei nodded.

"Good," Hera smiled. "Yuri!" she called. When the pink haired bodyguard arrived, she commanded, "Yuri, bring me some nectar, please."

"Yes, my Goddess," he bowed submissively, noting the shy angel beside Hera. Deciding to ask later, he rushed off to retrieve the nectar.

"You can't give me that, Goddess. Please, I'm only an…an angel," Rei insisted.

"It will give you the strength you will need to pass through the Holy Summit. All it will do is temporarily return you to your full strength; but keep in mind, it is temporary."

Bowing his head, Rei murmured his assent. He let his eyes close when he felt the Goddess place a delicate kiss on his hair. Hurried footsteps echoed as Yuri arrived with the nectar. Hera took it and lifted Rei's head so his eyes settled on the crystal vial.

"Take this, Rei. And hurry. We don't have much time," Hera commanded gently.

Nodding mutely, Rei took the vial in his hands, unscrewed the top, and drank it. It was the sweetest, most pure taste he had ever tasted. He yearned for it and mourned its lost when the vial was empty. He gazed longingly at the now empty vial until Hera took it from him and commanded in the same gentle voice a mother would use toward her children, "Now go, dear Rei. And remember, it's temporary. Now hurry."

She shooed the petite angel off the bed and toward the window until he spread his wings and flew away toward the Holy Summit.

"Golden wings," Yuri murmured.

"Yes, though I wonder if he sees it that way." After a moment, the head bodyguard cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. Hera sighed, "Yes Yuri?"

"It's the mirror, my Goddess. It's gone missing again," he murmured in embarrassment.

The Goddess sighed wearily. "Oh goodness. Well then, it appears you must pay another visit to Gai."

"Yes my Goddess," Yuri answered resignedly as he bowed and left.

_Perhaps this will work out after all. If my husband can toy with angels as they were his pawns, then so shall I. Zeus, do not be so quick to dismiss me as an adversary._

**XxX**

Rei flew long and hard. His body felt warm and tingly as the nectar raced through his veins. He felt like he could do anything, but he was only allowed to do one thing. Defeat the challenges of the Holy Summit.

He couldn't for the life of him imagine why he'd been told to do that. But the Goddess' word was final. So onward he flew. His despised yellow wings flapping against the air, pulling him further and further. There it was. The tall, flat topped mountain was hard to miss. Even in the sometimes odd landscape of Heaven, it was considered odd.

With more than a few misgivings, Rei flew directly into the gaping cavern at the base of the mountain and was immediately assaulted by intense heat. It was enough to give him pause, but not enough to stop him. He'd made a promise to Hera. A promise he intended to keep. All the nectar could do was restore him to his full strength and temporarily nullify the aches and pains, it didn't remove them. When the nectar's affect wore off, then he'd be in the same pitiful state he was in when he arrived at the Goddess's temple and he couldn't afford that.

The magma bubbled and the rising heat blurred his vision, but it was a fairly easy task to fly above it. However, the next challenge wasn't so forgiving. Only moments after flying out of the heat and into the intense cold, Rei's wings iced over and he was forced to land. Fearful of losing his precious ability to fly, Rei folded his wings against his back as tightly as possible ignoring the cramps such a feat caused. He couldn't afford to withdraw his wings back into his body yet, they were too fragile in this cold. They could break, and however much he despised his yellow wings, he adored his gift of flight.

He trudged through the bone chilling cold as fast as his feet could carry him, desperate to escape the temperature. Not to mention the numerous sights of frozen angels who'd previously tried and failed to pass through. When he saw the gaping maw of an exit, he burst into a run and was greeted by…

Darkness and silence the likes of which he could not comprehend. Even his breath was silent, though he could tell the air was still entering and exiting his body because he hadn't fainted…yet. Somewhere a voice laughed at him. Faces, white mocking faces, appeared out of the indeterminable darkness and smiled impassively at him, surrounding him.

_Alone. Traitor. Murderer. Why? Why did you kill us? Innocent lives lost. Alone, so alone. Why did you betray us? What did we do to deserve this? Why did you kill us? Why didn't you refuse him? Why didn't you fight back? Why did you betray us? Why did you murder us? Murderer. Traitor. Alone._

_Rei._

Terrified, the yellow eyed angel fled. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. All he could think of was escaping this horrible place. He had to keep his promise to the Goddess. He had to. He had to. He had to.

…light…

**XxX**

Luca glided over the terrain keeping a hawk's eye out for the mysterious angel with the violet hair and golden eyes. He could sense Shin doing the same nearby on the ground. Ahead of him was the Holy Summit. He cocked his eyebrow in interest.

_Ho? Funny, I didn't realize we'd gone this far?_ _What!_

Something flashed on the Holy Summit, almost as if the sunlight were reflecting off something. Curious, he flew closer. As he neared the mountain he became aware of a what looked like a small figure kneeling on the flat top. Whatever had caught his eye was on the figure's back.

_Strange. I thought only high rank angels could survive the Holy Summit's challenges._

Suddenly, he back winged as his mind was assaulted by a terrified scream. _Shin!_ He turned to find his friend when a piece of ice flew past his face nicking his skin. Shocked, he turned around only to see whatever it was on the Holy Summit suddenly take flight, firing ice crystals at the…_thing_ that was attacking it.

Luca couldn't have said what it was that alerted him to the demon's presence, all he could say later was that the aura felt wrong. And all he remembered was diving toward the fighting pair at full speed. As he drew near, the figures formed into two people. A grotesque creature that was no doubt a demon and an angel. But not just any angel.

"Rei?"

Rei didn't reply nor show any sign of hearing Luca. Instead he was focused on dodging the demon's attacks, darting through the air on…golden wings.

Wings. Large, golden wings. The most beautiful set of wings Luca had ever seen were flapping furiously to keep their slender owner aloft, but it was obvious from the strain on the purple haired angel's face that he was exhausted. Luca could relate. He knew how draining the Holy Summit's challenges could be, but to be so tired…?

Then he noticed it. Ice. A thin layer of ice covered Rei's wings making them heavier, less maneuverable, and awkward thus making it difficult for Rei to fight back.

All this took a few moments to take in, but it was a few moments too long. When Luca finally started forward to interfere, Rei gathered his strength and darted away in the opposite direction, the demon not far behind. Luca cursed under his breath. He couldn't use his powers to fire at the demon from this angle without the chance of accidentally hitting Rei. So instead, he flapped his wings as hard as he coulds and kept up with Rei's brutal pace. Luca was fairly impressed that the slender angel could keep up such a pace with his wings in the shape they were in. But as Luca feared, Rei's golden appendages eventually gave out and he wobbled before losing altitude.

The demon took advantage of Rei's weakened state and dove at him slamming into the smaller angel's back with enough force for Rei to cry out. His golden wings that only moments before had been fighting to stay aloft, crumbled under to force and fell limp. Luca didn't think, he grabbed the demon and yanked it away before firing all he had at it. The demon bellowed then burst, but not before Luca caught the sight of its right claw. It was drenched in blood.

The realization his Luca like a punch to the gut and he whirled around only to find empty air. Rei? Where was Rei? He couldn't have…could he…

Luca looked down and gasped. He was hovering over a swirling mass of clouds, the very same clouds that formed the path to Earth. But it was the brief flash of red that disappeared in an instant between the clouds that caused his heart to freeze in his chest.

_Rei…_

Rei was gone.

**XxX**

Claws raked through the air drawing blood. Shin was thrown against a nearby tree by the force of the blow. His right hand squeezed his left arm where the demon's claws had cut as he fell to his knees, the paralyzing power of the venom taking hold. He hated this feeling of helplessness. And he was terrified.

_How? How could a demon of the Forest of Darkness enter Heaven? The two planes are sundered!_

The creature laughed at him and he looked up in pained shock. "Even though angels are immortal, if their hearts are dug out…" The sentence was left hanging and Shin flinched when he saw the demon lick its claw currently covered in his own blood.

"DIE!"

_No! I don't want to die. YUDA!_

Suddenly Yuda appeared between Shin and the demon planting a powerful punch that knocked the demon back. Shin could hardly believe it. Was this a dream? Was this real?

"Yuda?" he gasped.

"Don't tell me you're from the Forest of Darkness?" the red haired angel demanded, always standing between Shin and the demon.

Shin's vision began to blur, though from tears or the poison, he couldn't say.

"Yes. I'm Agrida who became a monster by Zeus' wrath."

"Why are you here?" Yuda demanded, fury literally causing his body to shake.

Shin began shivering, cold seeping into his veins making it difficult to breathe.

"It's none of your business. Hand over Shin!" the demon commanded, leaping into the air.

Shin closed his eyes against the sudden wave of nausea and missed the last interaction. Slowly he subconsciously leaned forward as his head felt heavier than his body. His sight began to tunnel and he blinked deliriously.

"Shin, are you alright?" a voice called from the distance.

…_Yuda…he can't see me like this._

Weakly, Shin struggled to his feet ll the while trying to focus on his words and not the nausea creeping up his throat. "He was down. So, when I came close to see what happened…" _No, not yet._

Against his wishes, Shin's legs wobbled and gave way dropping him back to the ground. His grip on his arm slipped as the poison's hold tightened.

"Shin. The cut is poisoned." Yuda's voice barely registered in Shin's dizzy mind. But what did register was the sudden warmth that enveloped his wounded arm then spread throughout his body. Shin jerked in pain as the poison that only moments had had free reign in his blood was forcefully yanked back out of the cut by Yuda's healing kiss. His body tensed as it forced the poison on its way then collapsed in exhaustion when it was over.

Shin felt lightheaded, but other than that he was back to normal. He sighed in rrelief.

"There. How are you?" Yuda asked tenderly.

"I'm fine now. But, how did a demon from the Forest of Darkness come to be on sacred ground?" he asked.

"I don't know," Yuda replied, picking Shin up in his arms. "Maybe someone showed him the way."

"Maybe," Shin replied, blushing deeply. "Um, Yuda, it's alright. I can walk."

Yuda turned back to his favorite angel and smiled. "I know, but I want to carry you." He couldn't help but feel his heart warm when he saw Shin's face widen in surprise then blush a deep red before he relaxed into his embrace.

"Um, I didn't find him. I'm sorry, Yuda."

"Don't be Shin. Maybe Luca found him. Either way, we'll wait until he returns and see what to do then."

Shin nodded and closed his eyes intending only to rest briefly. A rest became a long, sound slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe! Did it. ^_- Night-night. :OZZZZzzzzzzzz….

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yes, yes. Here it is. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

The last thing Rei felt before his free fall was the sudden, intense pain that pierced his back and wrenched his insides. He shrieked in agony, then the daggers or whatever had caused his pain was jerked out of him and he fell.

He fell.

Fall.

Falling.

His entire body cried out from the abuse it had suffered.

The he struck the clouds forming the path to Earth and his pain suddenly increased tenfold. He couldn't scream, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He was falling, burning, and suffocating.

He was dying, and he knew it.

_Hera,_ he prayed, _I did as you asked. I passed the challenges…at least I was able to succeed at something…before I die._

Surrendering to the inevitable, Rei closed his amber eyes and felt the rush of the wind as it passed by him. He suddenly felt so old and so tired, so weary of life. He deserved his fate. He'd killed hundreds of innocent humans to be allowed back into Heaven, and yet knowing somewhere deep within his mind that he could never return.

And low and behold, he had. Although given he should have returned a corpse. He remembered everything, though how he badly wanted to forget. To forget. …to forget…

Seconds stretched to eternity until he finally touch the surface, or more correctly, the water. Water splashed around him and over him and consumed him. His lungs burned in their earnest desire to breathe, but Rei refused them.

_So, this is it? This is how it ends? Such a quick death. _

Rei's body twitch feebly but the pain in his back held him paralyzed. His wings folded around the fallen angel, encasing him in a somewhat protective shell.

_To die. I wonder what it's like?_

…a gasp…

Silence.

Stillness.

A hand.

Someone caught his hand and pulled.

_Don't give up yet, little angel. There is so much left for you to do._

He broke the surface gagging and coughing as he tried to draw oxygen into his deprived lungs. He seized in agony with each cough that jerked his body viciously.

"You can't give up yet, little angel."

That voice. Weakly, Rei's eye swiveled to meet twin coal black orbs that stared into his soul. Those eyes, those dark, beautiful eyes gazed steadily at him in a majestic, oval face framed by waves of jet black hair.

He tried to speak but was silenced by two fingers planting themselves on his lips. "Be still, little one. Rest. We will take you somewhere where you can rest in peace."

"…rest…?" Rei whispered.

The strange man smiled. "Yes. There is a place not far from here that should welcome you, little one. Just rest."

Rei's eyelids suddenly felt so heavy. "…who…?"

"I am called Lucifer."

"Lu…ci..fer…"

Then nothing.

**XxX**

When Luca arrived back at Heaven's Palace, he found Shin lying in bed with Yuda by his side. Shin was blushing something fierce and looked like he would disappear into the linens if he wasn't careful. It would have been an amusing sight if only…

Luca blinked back his emotions as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "What happened?" he asked.

Yuda filled the white haired angel in on the past events all the while taking in the other angel's bedraggled appearance. "Did something happen, Luca?" Yuda asked after completing his tale.

Luca blinked owlishly. "I found Rei, then lost him again."

Yuda sighed. "He seems to be good at that."

"It wasn't his fault."

"What do you mean?" Shin finally asked.

Luca turned his blood red gaze onto the bedridden angel's gold, a shade or so darker than Rei's and replied, "He was attacked by a demon," here his gaze darted to Yuda's briefly.

Both angels started at the news. "Another demon?"

"What? There were more?" asked the newly arrived Gou, Gai trailing by his side. "We saw two attack a small group of angels near the Grasslands of Light. Where did you see them?"

"One attacked Shin," Yuda answered, his voice hard. "It's dead now. It was strange. It almost seemed like it was solely after Shin the way it constantly tried to get around me to get to him."

"Ah, this day is crazy," Gai commented.

Luca was trying to arrange his thoughts when he heard his only friend call to him, "Luca? Are you alright? You look ill."

"When I say I lost Rei-"

"You found him?" Gai interrupted.

"As I said, when I say I lost Rei I mean I actually _lost_ him. Yuda, he fell through the clouds to the Human world without the Tears of the Spring of Life."

The silence that followed that simple statement was enough to deafen a man. "And what's more," Luca continued, "he was already wounded by the demon when he fell."

"This is all my fault," Shin murmured as guilt racked him.

"Eh? No it's not!" Gai insisted, stomping furiously over to his friend. "It's whoever turned Rei into a demon tree's fault. Don't go blaming yourself, you goody-two-shoes!"

Shin slunk deeper into the blankets and managed a shy smile before blushing.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Gou.

**XxX**

Rei came to with the odd sensation of being held. He felt the shoulder his head rested against move, whoever was carrying him was walking somewhere. He tried to move but his body felt heavy and paralyzed. He would have been afraid except for the hand that suddenly reached up and brushed his hair tenderly. The arm that wrapped underneath his buttocks, supporting him and holding in place shifted to a more comfortable position.

"So you're awake, little one. That's good. You had me worried there for a while," the person holding him said quietly.

Rei blinked lethargically. "…Lucifer?" he whispered.

The hand stroking his head wove its fingers through his hair. "Good, you remember. Hold on, Rei. We're not far now."

It took all of Rei concentration and strength to move his fingers so they lightly clasped Lucifer's coat. "I understand…now…why you…left Heaven. Forgive me." Then he was unconscious again.

When he woke again, he was leaning against a rock wall staring out over a lush, green landscape. Trees covered the immediate area but left a clear view of a village not far ahead and a lake just beyond that. The sun was shining brightly in the brilliant blue sky. For an instant, Rei panicked thinking he was back in Heaven. But this thought was immediately dismissed by the sparrow that alighted on his shoulder. The bird twittered soft, gentle questions that Rei could only smile or frown slightly in response, too weak to do much else.

He must have lost consciousness again because when he opened his eyes again, it was in intense pain. He arched away from the cause with a small cry. Warm hands caught and held him in place as he sobbed quietly.

"How did this happen?" a strange old voice asked, concern and shock evident.

"I have my suspicions but only the little one knows for certain and he's too weak now to speak let alone answer pointed questions." That would be Lucifer. Such a nice friend, always had been. Until Zeus banished him. That accursed usurper.

"Will you take him, Reida-sama?" Lucifer again.

The other voice, presumably, Reida, was silent a moment before humming what Rei took to be an affirmative.

Then he was out again.

**XxX**

"Pandora?" Luca called out in surprise.

"Zeus has summoned the Suzaku," the blonde angel answered, staring hard at the angel in question.

Shiva bristled visibly. "Why me alone?" he demanded.

But Pandora just shrugged dismissively. "I don't claim to know Zeus' mind. Though I suggest you hurry, he didn't seem in too good a mood when I left." The stare morphed into a full blown glare as Pandora spoke.

Shiva glanced at Yuda who was just as caught off guard as the others by the unusual demand, but made no move to remand it. So Shiva made his way out of Heaven's Palace and on to Zeus' Shrine with Pandora.

"That was odd," Shin commented. "Do you think it's about the demons from yesterday?"

"Perhaps," Yuda answered distantly.

"Can we get back to my show-and-tell now?" Gai demanded, more than a little miffed at the interruption. He was incredibly proud of his makeshift Mirror he made. It was supposed to view the Human World like the Goddess' Mirror…'supposed to' being the operative words. It still had a few kinks.

"Ah, you're all here," a new voice commented casually.

Speak of the devil. Gai jerked in shock and paled considerably.

"Well, today seems to be the day for visitors. Welcome, Yuri," Gou said, waving the newcomer in warmly. "I suppose you're here to see Gai again?"

"Yes," came the long-suffering reply. Yuri turned his pink haired head to Gai's dual shaded head and smiled deceptively warmly. "Gai?" he called expectantly.

Gai paled and seemed to shrink in place. "R-r-right. I'll go get it," he stuttered nervously before racing off to wherever it was he'd hidden the Mirror this time.

"Of course you will," Yuri said calmly. When the shortest angel was gone, the Goddess' bodyguard turned to the angels that remain with a more serious expression. "I also came to deliver a message."

"A message?" Luca inquired.

Yuri nodded. "I was told to tell you that one 'Rei' still lives. He is safe for the time being. Also, the Suzaku has changed hands."

"I beg your pardon?" Luca asked curiously.

But Yuri was already shaking his head. "I don't understand it yet, myself. Perhaps it'll become clear as events unfold."

Just then Gai arrived, panting and blushing. He held out the Mirror and the bodyguard took without question, shot one last glance at the Saint Beast, then turned on his heel and left.

"What? What did I miss?" Gai asked a bit annoyed.

"I…I'm not sure," Gou replied.

* * *

**A/N:** Now I have to go to my next class that has a big quiz in it. *shudders*

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** ...*quivers in terror*...S...S...SORRY! *runs away in a panic*

**FYI:** I borrowed some of the dialogue from the anime, but then I twisted it around and changed parts of it in order to suit my purposes.

**Warnings:** ...um...um...Rei comes back next chapter? ^^'

**Chapter 6**

It was night by the time Shiva finally returned to Heaven's Palace. His shoulders drooped and he carried and air of defeat around him like a blanket. Yuda took all this in as he approached the wayward angel. "Shiva?"

The young angel jerked and stared at the Kirin with surprise and fear embedded in his eyes. "Shiva?" the red haired angel asked more gently.

A moment passed before Shiva swallowed and whispered, "Y-you waited up for me?"

"Of course. You one of us. Why wouldn't I? Shiva, what's wrong?"

Shiva's violet eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he smiled brokenly. "Then I guess…you won't be waiting up for me anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

A single tear escaped Shiva's eye as he lowered his eyes. "I've been demoted. I'm…no longer a Saint Beast."

With that, Shiva strode past the shocked Yuda towards his room, _former_ room to start moving his things out and back to the small, cramped cottage he once thought of as home. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Yuda's racing footsteps behind him until a strong hand caught his elbow stopping his progress.

"Shiva, wait! What do you mean, you're no longer a Saint Beast? What happened? What did Zeus say?"

"He stripped me of my rank as Saint Beast. Now I'm back to being a mere High Rank angel."

"Why would He do such a thing?"

"It was deserved, Yuda," Shiva said, his voice stronger now as he turned to face the one who unknowingly held his affections. "It's punishment for my sins. Believe me when I say He was merciful, Yuda. It could have been much worse."

"But…but what about the Suzaku? Who will…"

'_The Suzaku has changed hands._ '

_Is that what Yuri meant? That someone else would replace Shiva as the Suzaku? But who and how?_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Yuda met Shiva's pained eyes and smiled gently. "Then will you at least let me help you carry your things back to your home?"

Surprise shone briefly in the smaller angel's eyes, before they relaxed into resigned acceptance. "Of course. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

**XxX**

A week passed since Shiva's abrupt departure leaving the remaining Saint Beasts to brood about what Shiva could possibly have done to deserve such a punishment as well as who the new Suzaku would be. However, Zeus' summons forced them to temporarily set aside those thoughts for other things.

To Yuda's secret relief. He had been tormented by a dream in which he, Luca, Shin, Goh, Gai, as well as the mysterious angel Rei were children joking with Lucifer and Gabriel. It bothered him because he barely knew Rei yet in his dream, the violet haired angel picked on Gai in the manner of old friends. The fact that Lucifer and Gabriel were there also bothered him because he had once looked up to them before their banishment. Plus, none of the Saint Beasts knew each other at the time except for Luca and Yuda. They had all met after becoming adults.

Upon entering the Audience Chamber, the five Saint Beasts knelt before the white clad Zeus. Yuda noted with slight interest and mild annoyance that Pandora was standing on Zeus right looking down on them with an almost superior expression on his face.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Yuda focused on the here and now and their reason for being here. "What is your order today?"4

"I want you to descend to Earth once more," the pale god ordered.

"Is there some kind of trouble?" Goh asked with concern coloring his voice.

"On the continent of Lacresian in the human world, demons of darkness have appeared and are a danger to the humans and the animals."

"Danger? Demons?" Luca whispered in shock. _How could the demons be in the human world?_

"In the night when the moon is not visible," Zeus continued, "demons appear from the depths of the ground and are wandering the continent causing harm and misfortune to fall on the world. Descend as you have before and take care of these demons just like you did with the tree monster. Though this time, I wish you to destroy them completely. Do not fail."

The Saint Beasts winced slight at the subtle reprimand, but bowed their heads and murmured their assent. However, the mention of the demon tree brought back unwelcome doubts to Yuda's mind.

_What was Rei trying to tell us when we found him?_

Pandora led them out of the audience chamber and into the courtyard. Once they had a sufficient amount of space, he strode forward and handed each Saint Beast a phial of the Tears of the Spring of Life. "Zeus was happy when you eradicated the tree monster, though he was disappointed in your failure to destroy the creature within."

"Really?" Yuda demanded. "Was he really happy with its destruction?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Pandora replied curiously.

"And why, may I ask, was Zeus disappointed with us not murdering another angel?"

This time Pandora's orange eyes widened. "Another…angel? What do you mean?"

"The creature within the tree monster was an angel who had been cursed," Goh answered. He had no choice in the killing and wished for it to stop but could do nothing about it. We let him live because he was an angel. A fallen angel, perhaps, but an angel nonetheless."

Pandora's expression was that of horror before he carefully covered himself and bowed his head. "I see. I had no idea. I did not know. This…angel…is he still alive?"

"As far as we know, yes," Goh replied. "Though we believe he is somewhere in the human world. We do know that if he is alive, he is wounded. He was attacked by a demon and fell through the Cloud Path before we could catch him."

In the corner of his eye, Goh saw Luca bow his head in shame. The pale angel was still beating himself up over that.

"I…see," came the priest angel's quiet reply. "Forgive my harshness earlier. I was not aware it had been another angel."

"You're forgiven. We should leave now though," Yuda said.

"Ah, yes. Please."

With that, the Saint Beasts disappeared in a rainbow of color only to reappear in a dark, grassy field near a forest. It was night on earth and with the moon hidden behind the clouds, it was hard to see.

Almost immediately upon arrival, scream's echoed through the forest. The rest of the night the angels fought any demons foolish enough to show their hideous faces. But only Yuda had a story to tell.

"It's been a while, Yuda," the dark figure above whispered. Golden eyes shone dully from beneath the shadowy hood.

"Lucifer," Yuda whispered in shock. Surprise and betrayal roiled within the Saint Beast each demanding his attention. Then he noticed the second figure appear next to Lucifer. "Gabriel!"

Lucifer smiled and stepped down to the stone walkway Yuda stood on and leaned close, very much in Yuda's personal space. "How's Heaven? Isn't it hard to live in?"

Gathering himself, Yuda glared at his former mentor. "More importantly, why are you disrupting the peace on the Earth?"

"Me? I have done nothing. I merely showed the demons the way to Earth, they did the rest on their own."

"Just like you did to Heaven?" Yuda demanded, his fury slipping from its tight rein.

For a moment, Lucifer looked puzzled. He glanced to Gabriel who appeared equally confused. Leaping down to Lucifer's side, Gabriel met Yuda's dark eyes with his own.

"We did nothing to Heaven," Gabriel said quietly. "That place is no longer within our reach. Why? Has something happened?"

Now it was Yuda's turn to be puzzled. "Since it was you who guided the demons to Earth, I thought you were the ones who brought them to Heaven as well."

"Demons? In Heaven?" Lucifer murmured in surprise. "No, I would not inflict such a thing upon the angels. I do not blame them for the sins of their master. But that aside, these demons…did they attack any anyone?"

"Yes, several angels were hurt, including a…" what was Rei? A friend? An acquaintance? "A friend of mine. We believe he may have fallen to Earth."

"Ah, so that's why you're here," Gabriel nodded.

"Not exactly. We were ordered to descend to destroy the demons, but as long as we're here, we figured we'd search for our friend as well."

"I see," Lucifer whispered. He glanced at his pale companion in silent communication before returning his attention to the red haired angel. "This young friend of yours, he didn't happen to have purple hair did he? And golden eyes?"

"Yes! Have you seen him?"

Lucifer nodded. "I have. I saved him from drowning when he landed in a lake after his fall to Earth. I figured he was yet another poor innocent banished from Heaven by that bastard usurper you call a god for refusing to obey his every command."

"Another angel?"

Gabriel snickered. "You honestly think the two of us are the only angels to be banished from Heaven? We aren't. There are so many others. Each one purged by god for some insignificant sin. Rei was a good child when I met him. He'd sworn his loyalty to the goddess, which is why he could see that which so many others could not, I think. He was on the outside looking in, seeing the whole forest. Unlike you who are on the inside looking out and can only see the single tree in front of you."

"What are you trying to say?" Yuda demanded.

"He's saying that as a servant of god, you see him as the supreme ruler of Heaven who can do no wrong. Rei, Gabriel, I, and a few others saw him for who and what he really was. A usurper who murdered his own father for the throne his fat ass now sits on."

"You lie!"

"Do I?" Lucifer paused in thought. "Yes, I suppose I do. But then, don't we all when the time calls for it? Do you not lie to protect someone you care about from feeling pain? Do you not lie to protect yourself or your thoughts from being exposed? We all lie, Yuda. But it's our reasons for doing so that vary.

"Yes, I lie, but not about this. For once Yuda, open your eyes and actually look at the forst and not just the tree in front of you. Then maybe you'll see the incongruities and holes in what you call a life.

"To prove my words, from here head towards the distant north side. There you'll find a village."

"Village…?" Yuda asked. _How could this have any bearing on what's happened?_

"Yes. You'll know the true meaning of my words once you get there."

"What are you plotting?" Yuda demanded, suspicion coloring his voice.

Lucifer merely chuckled. "I'm not plotting anything. You'll only know the truth when you get there."

Then the two angels vanished.

**XxX**

"What should we do?" Gai asked, obviously shaken from the news of Lucifer's return.

Yuda glanced at Gai, placing a comforting hand the shorter angel's wild hair. "He told me to follow his directions to a village where he said we'll see the truth."

"The truth? Luca asked.

"Yes. He sounded like he knew something about Zeus."

"He's probably holding a grudge against Zeus for banishing him from Heaven. He might be trying to use us to get his revenge," Luca warned.

"True, but I still want to know what he meant. And also, he said he knew Rei."

"Rei?" the others chorused.

"He survived?" Luca demanded.

"So it would seem," Yuda nodded. "It also appears that Rei knew something about Zeus that we don't as well. I say we pay a visit to this village before we return to Heaven."

"Perhaps in doing so we can banish this doubt from our hearts," Goh whispered.

"Then let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope that suited. And I hope the length wasn't too bad either. **Kuronekoshoujo**, it's your turn to update. ^_-

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


End file.
